Wedding Plan Chaos
by SymmetryGoddes9X
Summary: Soul and Maka are getting married! But, before the big day how were their preparations? With the cousin of our Maka-chopping bride, the sister of our totally cool groom, a symmetry obsessed guy, and all their other friends wanting to plan the wedding, how will Soul and Maka survive this wedding plan chaos! (I know the summary suck, but give it a chance QwQ.)
1. Prologue: The Proposal

Hello, Violet here

Well this is a new story that I thought I would enjoy making and it will have like 8 or 9 chapters, I hope you enjoy the story and everything. English is not my native language so I'm probably going to have lots of grammar mistakes.

Disclaimer: sadly I don't own Soul Eater or the characters except for Christine and Akira.  
On with the story :DD

The Proposal!  
"I want to ask Maka to marry me."  
It all started with Soul telling everyone except for Maka, of course, and then everyone technically fangirling over it.  
"NYAHAHAHAHAHAHA I, the great Black Star, knew you would ask her soon man!" Black Star told him and went over to give him a totally manly hug. After everyone congratulated him Liz asked him if he had the ring, to which he responded he didn't.  
"And why would that be?" asked Liz pretty annoyed he had not bought a ring yet.  
"I'm not quite sure what Maka would like." said Soul blushing a little at the end, to which all the girls including Chrona aww'ed to.  
"Well, if I my memory serves me right when we were kids I got Maka to tell me what would be her dreamed wedding ring, and aside from nonexistent as she said first, she said she would like something simple, maybe a diamond or two, but I was thinking that right now she would like more rubies. I hope that helped!" said Akira as she told Soul everything she knew her cousin would like.  
"Thank you Akira, I think you just saved my life." Soul excused himself to go and buy the ring, for he had an excellent idea after what Akira said.

~Two weeks later~  
Today was the day Soul would finally purpose to Maka. He had a very hard time looking for a perfectly cool ring, but after what Akira told him he had found the perfect one. After seven years of being partners and five years of dating, with just nineteen years of age Soul decided it was the perfect time to ask her. He knew how dangerous their jobs were and knew they were always at the risk of dying so he thought that the only thing he wanted for sure was to have Maka with him until the very moment he died.  
Leaving that aside he had set some candles and made a big dinner, for today was their fifth anniversary. He tucked his hand in his pocket and touched the little box that contained the ring, today was totally going to be the day he asked her. When Maka arrived home, since she was shopping with Tsubaki, she heard a soft jazz playing and saw Soul standing there with some candles lit and a delicious looking food already served.

"Happy anniversary Maka." Soul told her as he flashed her one of his trademark side way grins. Maka just ran to him and hugged him, almost knocking him down if it wasn't for the fact he caught her and stood his ground.  
"Thank you Soul! And happy anniversary to you too." Maka said as she stood on her toes to be a little bit more to his height and kissed him lovingly. Kiss Soul didn't even hesitate to return. When they broke apart Maka noticed Soul was a bit nervous, so she decided to ask him.  
"Hey Soul is everything ok?" Maka looked at him with concern.  
"Yes is just, I want to ask you something." Soul was obviously nervous, but was really trying to keep his cool.  
"Ok, shoot" Maka told him patiently waiting as he tried to choose the right words.

"Ok, I'll start by saying that I love you more than anyone or anything in the world. You make me feel like I finally belong to somewhere, like I am finally loved" he squeezed her hand before continuing, gesture Maka returned "Thanks to you I've learned what love actually means, how it actually feels to be loved and to love." Soul let go of Maka's hand and dropped to one knee, taking out the green little box and opening it revealing a beautiful ring. The ring had a rose made out of a ruby and the ring itself was of white gold and Maka couldn't help but take a hand to her mouth and feel as she started crying with tears of happiness.

And finally Soul continued, "Maka Albarn, will you marry me?" he finished looking up at Maka. When Maka finally recovered enough to answer, she did.  
"Of course I'll marry you! You are the best guy in this world and you taught me I could actually trust and love someone without being hurt or disappointed and because of that and much more I'll be more than glad to marry you!" Soul smiled at her answer carefully took out the ring and placed it on her right ring finger. Maka looked at the ring and it was just wow, she felt Soul touch her cheek and then a pair of lips she grew so costumed to over the years on her own. Maka kissed him back placing her arms around his neck and Soul held her close to him.

~The next day~  
"We are getting married in eight months." Maka told everyone as she showed the girls the engagement ring on her finger.  
"It's so beautiful congratulations Maka!" Tsubaki told her hugging her.  
"Thanks Tsu." Maka hugged her back.  
"I-i-it's really n-n-nice Maka, I'm so happy for you and Soul." Chrona told her and smiled at her.  
"Soul sure knows what to give to his girl man, damn!" Liz exclaimed when she saw the ring, at this everyone just laughed.  
"Wow Soul, I think you did a great job!" said Christine as she went over to where the boys were to congratulate her little brother. "I'm so proud of you!" she told Soul actually hugging him.  
"Thanks Chris" Soul said as he hugged his sister back.  
"I'm glad my advice did something good." Akira laughed when she saw Soul had followed her advice since, as she described it, it was elaborated, but simple. Everyone congratulated Soul and Maka and they decided they would go and eat to a restaurant today to celebrate the fact Soul and Maka were getting married.  
Even with all the stress and everything the proposal was one of the easiest things, since they were still missing to actually plan the wedding, little they knew the planning chaos they would go through before they actually got married. After all what type of wedding would this be without the wedding plan chaos these friends had in store for Soul and Maka?

That's the first chapter of the story, what did you guys think? Is it at least decent?

Aaaaaaanyways, thanks for reading and I hope I can upload the rest of the story soon enough, bye bye!


	2. Death The Kid Takes Over!

Hello! Here chapter two of the story, hope you enjoy it….Oh! Before I forget, sadly I still don't own Soul Eater u.u -Violet

/

"I want to plan your wedding!" Death The Kid had told Soul and Maka one day during lunch. They were on their last year of school and they would be out of the Shibusen for good in six months.  
"And what makes you think I'll let you plan my wedding?" Soul asked Kid.  
"Come on! Please! I will work hard to make this the best wedding ever! Please? Maka? Please Maka?" Kid said looking over at Maka with sad puppy eyes.  
"Well, I guess it won't be that bad if you did plan our wedding..." Maka answer for she couldn't resist that face Kid was making.  
"REALLY?!" both Soul and Kid asked, with the difference one of them was really shocked and the other was quite exited.  
"Thank you Maka! I won't let both of you down; this will be the most perfectly symmetrical wedding that the world will ever see! Aside from mine when I get married of course!" Kid was really excited to plan his friend's wedding. Without Kid noticing everyone turned to see his girlfriend, Chrona, when he made that last statement. Chrona was blushing like crazy and repeating over and over again, "I don't know how to deal with symmetrical marriage statements!" Everyone just laughed.  
"You sure it's a good idea to let Kid plan our wedding?" Soul whispered to Maka.  
"Absolutely not, I think this won't end up pretty well, but as long as I can get married with you I don't mind." Maka nuzzled into Soul and he just held her tighter.  
ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー〜ーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーーー  
That was two months ago though and the real planning started today.  
"Guys this need to be symmetrical!" Kid just kept yelling orders about how things had to be symmetrical and that everything was going bad and so on. Right now he was having a meeting with the flower arrangement people, the food service, the decorators, and other teams that would help with the wedding. Soul and Maka were also there, but were quite scared to even try to shut Kid up so they let him be.  
"You have to know the importance of a symmetrical event for my friends, symmetry is all you ever need to create the perfect event..."  
"Enough!" yelled one of the people in charge of the flowers "I've had enough of this! I don't care how many millions you are willing to pay I will definitely not work with this symmetry obsessed guy! I'm leaving and so is my team!" the flower team got up, apologized to Soul and Maka and left. All the other teams started doing the same until just Kid, Soul, and Maka remained.  
"So not cool..." Soul sighed as Maka face palmed.  
"Sorry?" Kid said not really sure if he should apologize or start working again to fix this.  
"It's ok Kid, we still have six months to look for new teams, and the invitations, and a place, and the dress, and plan the actual wedding, and the reception…and oh my Death we're screwed." Maka finished a little bit softer and with worry in her eyes.  
"Maka it's really going to be ok we'll fix this right Kid?" Soul hugged Maka and looked over at Kid.  
"Of course we'll fix it, don't worry." Kid placed his hand on Maka's shoulder briefly and gave her a soft smile. "I have a great idea to fix this I'll be right back!"  
Said Kid taking out his phone and going out of the room they were having the meeting.  
"Oh well, I guess we will have to wait and see how this turns out huh?" Soul asked Maka as he kissed her cheek.  
"Yeah I guess we will." Maka said kissing Soul on the lips.  
'Definitely this is a disastrous time that would be worth the wait.' both Soul and Maka thought.

/

Violet: Well, thank you for reading and any critic would be appreciated, hope you enjoyed the chapter and yeah, bye bye!

P.D: I know the story is not that good, but it's just my second story u.u.


End file.
